pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Sceptile
Ash's Sceptile was the second Pokémon Ash caught in the Hoenn Region. Biography Sceptile was caught while he was a Treeko, and was the second Pokémon Ash caught during his journey in the Hoenn Region. Treeko was a very stubborn fighter who never gave up in battle. With the help of another trainer's Grovyle, Treeko learned Bullet Seed, having previously no type moves despite being a Grass type Pokemon. Treeko evolved into Grovyle whilst battling a powerful Loudred, who later evolved into Exploud. After evolving, Grovyle was used often in the Hoenn region, notably being able to defeat Norman's Slaking and Winona's Altaria despite having type disadvantage against the latter. In the Hoenn league tournament, Grovyle defeated Katie's extremely powerful Walrein as well as Morrison's high-leveled Steelix and held his own against Tyson's Metagross. Grovyle stayed with Ash when he travelled to the Battle Frontier. When Ash went up against a wild Onix who was also the Rock Pokemon King whose subjects had Brock, May, Max, Pikachu and the other Pokemon in cages, Ash chose Grovyle to battle Onix and in addition to the type-advantage, Grovyle's agility and speed gave it an edge in the battle and a single Leaf Blade was strong enough to cause the battle to go in Ash's favor. Grovyle was used during his battle with Greta but was defeated by Hariyama. When Sceptile evolved in the episode "Odd Pokémon Out", it was unable to use any of its attacks since its heart was broken when Meganium fell for a wild Tropius instead of Grovyle. After seeing Meganium in danger, Ash's Grovyle evolved to try and protect it to no avail. Two episodes later, in "Cutting the Ties That Bind", Sceptile finally regained all of it's moves as well as the new and powerful SolarBeam attack. Sceptile used Solarbeam to defeat Spencer's Claydol. Sceptile is an expert at the move Leaf Blade, its signature move. It was even able to defeat Tobias' Darkrai, who was considered to be virtually unbeatable, with a powerful Leaf Blade, becoming the only known Pokemon to have defeated the legendary Pokemon. However Tobias' Latios easily defeated Sceptile with Giga Impact. It appears (along with other Ash's Pokémon) in the opening scene of BW: Adventures in Unova. Known moves Trivia * Ash's Sceptile is the only known Pokémon to have defeated Tobias' Darkrai. * Sceptile is one of Ash's Pokémon who developed feelings for another Pokémon as he developed feelings for a female Meganium. The others who developed feelings are Bulbasaur, Charizard, Totodile, Butterfree, Corphish and Oshawott: ** Bulbasaur and May's Bulbasaur developed a 'budding love' for one another. ** Charizard and Charla became an item after he became bigger and stronger. ** Totodile developed a crush on a female Azumarill and a Quagsire. ** Corphish had a crush on Samantha's Mawile. ** Butterfree fell in love with a female Butterfree and they eventually become mates. ** Oshawott develops a crush on Iris' Emolga and later falls in love with Meloetta. He eventually begins to develop a crush on Dawn's Buneary as well. * He is Ash's third Pokémon to battle and defeat a legendary Pokémon, the first 2 being Charizard and Pikachu. * He is the first and only Grass starter in the entire series to unleash the ability Overgrow, first as a Grovyle and once again as Sceptile. * Sceptile is the only Hoenn starter Pokémon Ash catches. Torchic and Mudkip were caught by May and Brock, respectively. * Like May's Blaziken, Ash's Sceptile was also voiced by Darren Dunstan and Bill Rogers in both it's evolved forms. Gallery AshTreecko.png|Ash's Sceptile as a Treecko Jukain.jpg|Using Solarbeam pl:Sceptile Asha Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved Category:Male Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon